


How come they are always erect?

by Oienel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oienel/pseuds/Oienel
Summary: Jongdae is watching porn and he has some important questions for you.





	How come they are always erect?

**Author's Note:**

> It's a fill for [tumblr prompt](http://thong-in-the-twist.tumblr.com/post/171015487821/can-i-request-a-scenariodrabble-of-you-and). And I would consider it a crack.

“How come they are always erect?”

“What?” You ask, not because you didn’t hear, it’s just a unconscious thing. You did actually hear what he said, and you understood it, but your mouth were just a second too quick.

You’ve arrived in the country few hours ago, and it’s a middle of the night, and yet neither of you is sleepy – the time difference keeping you wide awake.

The plan was to go to sleep, to let your bodies adjust to the different clock, so you took shower, and both of you tried to go to sleep.

But after an hour of unsuccessful turning in bed, Jongdae reached for remote, and you just grabbed your phone.

That’s why you were out of it, focused on the phone, and not the channel Jongdae was currently on. Why he even tried to watch something was beyond you – you know your country’s television, there is nothing worthy to watch in the middle of the night. And it’s not like he can understand.

But you look up, and lo and behold there is a soft erotica on the screen.

Of course. Two o’clock in the morning, in a hotel.

“Do you really have to watch it?” You ask, somehow amused. He gives you a side-glance.

“Well, I’ve never watched porn on big screen.” There is a clear defensive note in his voice, and you smile – he called that _porn_. It’s nowhere near porn, but then again, Koreans are quite restricted with what kind of sexual stuff they can find online.

“Can you at least watch something _better?_ ” You ask, deciding that it won’t really hurt you – but the ethereal sighs coming from the girl on the screen are quite annoying.

“Like?”

“Oh, I don’t know. It’s a smartTV, browse some pornhub or something.” You say it offhandedly, and focus back on the phone. You were just reading some stupid list made out of hilarious tumblr posts, and it’s more entertaining than watching Jongdae browse for porn.

But the ethereal sighs and moans are still your background a second later, so you look up at Jongdae, who is looking at you.

“Pornhub?” He asks, and you blink. But then it hits you.

“Oh! Pornhub is banned in Korea, right? Give me that.” He hands you the remote and you quickly jump from TV app to browser and you search for pornhub, while Jongdae is looking at you without a word. You feel like you need to fill the void so you babble.” I think pornhub is the most famous site with online porn? Ok, look – you can search the key words or you can choose category from the menu.”

You hand him the remote, and he takes it mindlessly, staring at the screen, where you can already see the most popular videos.  Few of the thumbnails are quite explicit and that bothers you, but you’ve already said A, so you might as well go with it. And you quite enjoy allowing Jongdae to witness the greatness of world’s most famous porn site.

“Are you ok with that?” He asks, and his voice is edgier than a second before.

“With what? You watching? Go to town.” You laugh, and you reach for the phone.

You indifference is more of an act. You dutifully scroll down the list, and then you open another, while you secretly glance at the screen – you want to see what is Jongdae into.

He finally settles on some softcore Japanese porn, and you nearly roll your eyes. _Who would have guessed?_ Why Koreans _always_ go for Japanese porn? Such a variety and yet he chose something close to home.

You _don’t_ sigh, but you stop glancing. When the actress starts to moan you start to wish you have’t said anything. Ethereal sighs were so much better than those high pitched wails. But you are not going to back out right now.

“How come you never sound like that?” He asks, and you know your stare is icy-cold when you look at him.

“Because I don’t feign. And I am not a cat.” You say, already offended. _What were you thinking?_ “But you are welcome to find yourself some Japanese girl, if you like that. I don’t think you’ll have a problem with that.”

With that last remark, you are already looking at your phone, so when you hear shuffling, for a second you think he really stood up, but a moment later, there is a hand on your shoulder, and the other one sneaking under your arms, and Jongdae snuggles to you.

“Nah, I like you the best.”

Are those bonus points for him? Because yeah, they totally are. You melt into his hold, allowing him to bring you closer. It would be romantic if it wasn’t for the high wailing girl on the screen, now on her knees  with some guy fucking her from behind. Surprisingly his face wasn’t shown at all, but hers, with streams of tears flowing down her cheeks is sharing screen time with extreme close up of their genitals.

“I still don’t get it how they are always erect?” Says Jongdae, after they change the position – with her on the back.

“What?” You ask, realizing that you are getting affected against yourself.

“The nipples. Look at her boobs, they are erect all the time. They were from the beginning.” He says, and you wonder whether you should remind him that it’s a porn industry and they know how to keep them erect, but he continues.”Yours are never like that.”

He is teasing you, you know that, you can hear that in his voice, you can feel that in the tension in his body – he is feeling playful, but it still irritates you.

“Yeah?” You say, not wanting to give him satisfaction.

“Yeah. Like… It’s always so much work for me to get them erect? And it’s never like they work together – one will go quicker, and the other one would stare at me, still flat, as if to mock me – as if to say that I am not doing my job well enough.”

You have a variety of options in terms of reaction, but you know what will be the best for that. You shift in his hold, sitting up straighter, making him let go of you, so you have a better mobility, and you roll your pajama top up, to look at your breasts. Your nipples are flat.

You let the top go, and you turn your head to Jongdae, whose eyes are _shining_.

“Yeah, they are telling me that you suck.”

“Do that again.” He pleads, hand on your back, fingers sliding under your top.

“What? That?” You say, once more flashing your chest to him, satisfied that you can easily tease him back.

Jongdae rumbles, and pushes you on the mattress, you go down easily, but both of you still have to adjust your legs. He kisses you, as soon as you are spread out on the bed.

“That was the sole purpose, right?” You say, when you finally can, and Jongdae just smiles, both hands under your top, teasing your nipples. You can still hear Japanese porn in the background. “You could have asked, you know?”

“I just wanted to know how long it would take you to lose it.” He says, with a nose on your jugular.

“For your information, I didn’t lose it.” You say, indignant, but to contradict your own words, you grab the hem of his shirt, and you pull it over his head, and throw it away. Jongdae is smiling broadly – clearly satisfied.

“I know. I did.” He says, and kisses you once more, hips rolling down, and once again – those are big fat bonus points for Jongdae, so you entangle your fingers into his hair, and roll your hips up to meet him.

The girl in the background screams.

“You sure you don’t want to be like that?” Jongdae asks, lips on your temple, and you coil into yourself to lodge a knee to his side. It’s not vicious, but it’s annoyed.

Jongdae is so satisfied that he managed to tease you that, you can feel it in his body – it’s trembling with joy.

“I am not fucking with that in the background.” You inform, and Jongdae, now focused on your neck (you can feel the teeth on your skin), blindly reaches for the remote, and turns the TV off.

“Happy?” He asks into your neck, and you love the puffs of air caressing your skin. You hum your agreeing, fingers slowly scraping Jongdae’s nape. “Good. Now let me show the ladies how much I don’t suck.”

You are confused for a second, but then his eyebrows jump up a little, and he rolls up your top, and his lips close around your areola, and you laugh.

He does suck.

A lot.


End file.
